


reddie fluff prompts!

by bebe8s



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, specific tags in chapter notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe8s/pseuds/bebe8s
Summary: here's a collection of my fluffy reddie prompts!!!!! feel free to pop on over tobirightsrichieand request something!!!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600321
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	1. "i hope you choke on that watermelon seed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "i hope you choke on that watermelon seed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just some domestic fluff, but it is rated M for some dirty thoughts that richie has

It was hot. Like, really hot. Scalding, even. That’s what happens in mid-July, though. Richie’s skin was slick with sweat as he walked towards the table of food. The Losers were having a barbecue to celebrate Ben and Beverly moving in to their new house that Ben had designed just for them. And, of course, Ben was ecstatic to get to show off his grilling abilities, and Bev was a natural host. None of that made up for how grossly hot it was outside. 

Richie perused the food table, weighing his options. Snacking was serious business to him. The barbecue wasn’t ready yet, but everyone had brought side dishes. Richie had tried to only bring potato chips, but then Eddie had criticized him for being lazy and made a quick pasta salad to bring, too. Stan and Mike had brought watermelon (that, tragically, had seeds) and a veggie tray, which was very on brand for them. Bill had made his special seven layer pudding cake that Richie could _not_ wait to devour. That was inside, sitting on the middle shelf of Ben and Bev’s fridge (and Richie was well aware, because it was taking a lot of self control to not go eat it now). Of course, they also had all the regular barbecue offerings like hot dogs and burgers, and Ben was even grilling some corn on the cob (something Richie didn’t know people did).

Once Richie spotted the watermelon, though, it was all over. Watermelon was probably his favorite summertime snack. It was so refreshing and sweet and just downright delicious. He preferred seedless watermelon because he was that kind of picky, but in this heat, he’d have no problem spitting the seeds out into the grass and listening to Eddie’s whines about him being gross. He grabbed two slices and made his way back over to where Eddie was sitting and talking with the rest of the group.

“Is that for me?” Eddie asked as Richie approached. 

“I was going to eat them both, but I suppose I could share my favorite summertime snack with my favorite year round snack,” Richie said through an ear-to-ear grin. Eddie just rolled his eyes and reached out for the slice in Richie’s right hand. 

As soon as Eddie sunk his teeth into the fruit, the sticky pink juice started dribbling down his chin. Which, like, yeah. That was hot. And now Richie was distracted because he was thinking of _other_ things running down Eddie’s chin (things he definitely should not be thinking of at a get together with the losers). He had to force himself to refocus on the conversation, knowing Stan would berate him if he started to get visibly aroused. 

All Richie could focus on, though, was how hard it was to not focus on Eddie. And then he was internally laughing, because he was thinking about how it was hard and he’s immature. He tried to keep his eyes focused on Bill as he spoke about his book tour, but they kept finding their way back to Eddie. It didn’t take long for Eddie to feel Richie’s eyes flitting over to him every few seconds, because Eddie looked at him and asked, “Is there something on my face? Why are you staring?”

Richie felt his cheeks flush as everyone turned their attention to him. He could always just say something cheesy and cute and hope that everyone would leave him alone, but that was no fun. He decided to play this out in true trashmouth fashion.

“Oh, just thinking about the last time you had something so sweet in your mouth.”

Beverly let out a giggle. She was the only one who could truly appreciate Richie’s dirty jokes. Ben was turned around and facing the grill, but Richie was willing to bet that he was blushing. Mike and Bill both just looked disappointed (but not surprised), and Stan, of course, said flatly, “I’d rather you didn’t make the rest of us think about that.”

Richie just kept a grin plastered on his face. Eddie gave Richie a pointed look and snarked, “ **I hope you choke on that watermelon seed.** “ 

One of Richie’s favorite things about Eddie was how he would always have something smart to say back to his dumb remarks. They could go toe to toe for hours, spitting comments back and forth. It was all said with love, though, because then they would end up making out and falling asleep curled together.

The group laughed before returning their attention to the story Bill was telling about some fan he met on his last book tour. Richie took their lack of focus as an opportunity to tease Eddie a little more. He was really good at finding opportunities to tease Eddie more (he’d even argue it was his greatest talent). He leaned in close, bringing his lips to Eddie’s ear, and whispered, "You could always give me something else to choke on, baby.”

Eddie turned to him, looking very fed up with Richie’s antics. Richie knew he wasn’t _really_ fed up, and that Eddie secretly loved all the things Richie said, but that he kept this act up because it was their whole dynamic. Richie being dumb and flirty and inappropriate, and Eddie pretending he didn’t eat it up. 

“ _How_ do you manage to ruin watermelon?” Eddie complained, but the slight blush on his cheeks and the way his breath hitched before he spoke didn’t escape Richie. This was a victory in Richie’s mind.

“It’s just what I do, Eds,” Richie said proudly, swinging his arm over Eddie’s shoulder and pulling him in close. It was arguably too hot to be pressed up against Eddie, but Richie didn’t really care. And clearly Eddie didn’t either, because he had nothing to say about the sweaty skin that was now touching him.

And if later that night, Eddie took Richie up on his challenge and gave him something else to choke on, then that was strictly their business.


	2. "i said no more dogs, and what did you do?! GOT ANOTHER FREAKING DOG"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I said no more dogs, and what did you do?! GOT ANOTHER FREAKING DOG”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated T for language (otherwise this is just FLUFF babes)

Richie was giddy as he walked into the adoption shelter, Stan on his heels trying to stop him. 

“Richie, I swear to God, Eddie is going to kill you. Like, he is actually going to kill you. You guys already have two dogs!”

Richie stopped and turned to face Stan, putting on his best puppy dog eyes and saying, “But look at all these poor little puppers stuck here without a home, while we have a perfectly loving and warm home waiting for them!" 

Stan just rolled his eyes. He knew it was pointless to argue with Richie, especially about dogs. When it came to dogs, reason escaped Richie. He was led by his heart, which was filled with love for any and all dogs he saw. "Okay, fine, but it’s your funeral,” Stan said with an exasperated sigh.

It took Richie approximately five minutes to find the perfect dog. Well, he was adamant about how all of the dogs were perfect, but this one was perfect for _them_. She was an adorable little pomeranian named Flufflestiltskin. Richie couldn’t have picked a better name himself. Flufflestiltskin would fit in perfectly with their pug, Sir Squishyface, and french bulldog, Baguette. Needless to say, Eddie caved to whatever name Richie wanted.

Because this was the same shelter that Richie and Eddie had already adopted Sir Squishyface and Baguette from, the process went smoothly. Not an hour later, Richie, Stan, and Flufflestiltskin were waltzing into Richie and Eddie’s apartment. 

Richie started formally introducing the dogs to each other while Stan sat back on the couch, waiting for the impending doom that would come when Eddie returned from work and saw yet another dog. Glancing at his watch, he saw that would be happening in less than half an hour. He could duck out and let Richie deal with it on his own, but Stan would be lying if he said he didn’t want to watch Eddie sputter around about another dog. So, Stan stayed. He pulled out his phone and opened his crossword app to pass the time.

Richie was now giving Flufflestiltskin a tour of the apartment, sometimes asking Baguette and Sir Squishyface if there was anything he was forgetting. Richie had just led the trio of dogs into his and Eddie’s bedroom when Stan heard keys in the lock.

Eddie was home, and Stan was excited to see the looming argument. Richie and Eddie never argued with much malice, so that’s why Stan was so sure this would be amusing. He couldn’t wait to go home and tell Mike all about it. Richie and Eddie’s absurdity was their favorite form of amusement. 

Eddie walked into the apartment, sighing and tossing his keys into the key bowl by the door. He was shuffling through the mail, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He didn’t even notice Stan. Stan watched as Richie walked up to Eddie, cradling Flufflestiltskin in his arms like a baby.

“Rich, did you not-” Eddie stopped mid sentence when he looked up and noticed the never before seen dog in Richie’s arms. He took a measured breath, saying as calmly as he could, “What the fuck is that?”

“Her name is Flufflestiltskin!” Richie cried excitedly, crinkles forming around his eyes from his wide smile. Eddie was not nearly as amused.

“Rich. Chee. Richie. Richard. **I said no more dogs, and what did you do?! GOT ANOTHER FREAKING DOG!** ” Eddie exclaimed. Baguette and Sir Squishyface came trotting in, excited that Eddie was home and ready to smother him with kisses that Eddie would normally welcome. Not right now, though. He was too irritated with his dumbass, big-hearted husband. 

“I just want it on the record that I told him not to get her,” Stan said pointedly from the couch. Eddie had barely even processed that Stan was there, and it showed through his slightly more surprised expression. Eddie nodded towards Stan, acknowledging what he said before turning his attention back to Richie. 

“Okay, I know you said no more dogs, but then I saw _her_ , and I just had to! I couldn’t leave her at the shelter!" 

"Why were you even at the shelter if you knew that I said no more dogs?!” Eddie threw his hands up in exasperation. He wasn’t really mad, just bewildered. 

Then, in the smallest voice, Richie admitted, “Looking for another dog." 

"Look, obviously we’re going to keep her, because she’s adorable and because there’s no way I would ever give away a dog named Flufflestiltskin, but Rich. If we keep getting more dogs, we’re going to need a bigger place. Five of us under this roof is a little much, even if these three are tiny,” Eddie said, the edge dropping from his voice and molding completely to softness.

“I’d say these _four_ are tiny,” Richie said with a grin, motioning towards Eddie. Eddie just rolled his eyes, quipping, “Smart ass. I hate you so much. But I love you more.”

Richie smiled. He loved when Eddie said stuff like that. It made his heart feel five sizes bigger and his entire body feel warm. If he could live off of a single sentence, it would be Eddie saying he loved him.

“Okay, now are you going to introduce me to this cutie or not? Because she looks very soft and I am dying to hold her,” Eddie said, a warm smile spreading across his face. He had completely surrendered to the cuteness of Flufflestiltskin. Just as Richie knew he would.

Richie handed Eddie the puppy gently, admiring the way Eddie immediately warmed up to her. Stan was still watching from the couch, bewildered at how Eddie could shift emotions so quickly.

“You know, I was expecting a little more drama. Mike is going to be disappointed by this. Thanks a lot, guys,” Stan said as he got up to leave. Richie and Eddie just waved him off, too caught up in their dogs to care about any single human on this planet.


	3. "i don't wanna hear your excuse. you can't just give me wet willies" + "i locked the keys in the car"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.” & “I locked the keys in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated T for language

Richie grinned as he watched Eddie clutch the handle above his seat. They were driving back to their dorm after going to the movies to watch some dumb comedy that had Eddie rolling his eyes the whole time. Richie, of course, loved it, and had not-so-quietly whispered little comments to Eddie the whole time, earning them some dirty looks. 

Richie was driving since Eddie still didn’t have his license. As much as Richie teased him about that, he actually really liked being able to cart Eddie around. Their little drives were fun, and the conversations were always new and exciting. Richie loved when Eddie would just talk aimlessly, spilling whatever was on his mind. Really, Richie loved when Eddie did anything.

Richie had been spending a lot of time recently thinking cheesy crap like that, and then pretending it was not a big deal and didn’t mean anything. He knew deep down that it _did_ mean something, but it was easier to ignore it. Just like he ignored the way his heart sped up whenever Eddie would touch him, or how he would forget how to speak when Eddie would wear _those_ shorts. 

Forcing himself to refocus on the road, Richie tuned back into what Eddie was talking about. He had been complaining about his lab partner in his biology class, saying that he never did his share of the work. Richie had heard this rant several times already, but he would never get tired of it. Eddie’s complaints were a signature Kaspbrak trait, one that was beloved by Richie. 

As he pulled up to a stoplight, Richie turned his head to the right to look at Eddie. He admired how his eyes sparkled under the traffic lights, and how his eyebrows furrowed when he got to particular parts of his story. Then, of course, he freaked out about his feelings, so he chose to pull a classic Richie move. He dipped his pointer finger into his mouth before sticking it into Eddie’s ear.

“What the fuck was that for, dickwad?” Eddie snapped, wiping at his ear.

“Sorry, your ear just looked so tempting. I had to, Eds.”

“ **I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.** And don’t call me Eds.” Eddie griped. Richie’s eyes were back on the road, but he could feel the power of Eddie’s eye roll. He turned back to Eddie to argue about how he _can_ just give him wet-willies, because that’s what best friends do, but didn’t get a chance to speak before Eddie yelled out, “Eyes on the road, Chee! You’re going to give me a wet-willy and then kill me in a car crash seconds later?”

Richie glued his eyes on the street ahead of him as Eddie returned to his complaints about his lab partner. Unfortunately, though, the wet-willy did not do enough to distract Richie, so he was thinking again about how cute Eddie was. Except now it was even worse, because he was thinking about how badly he wanted to tell him, “It’s cause you’re fucking cute, Eddie Spaghetti,” when Eddie asked _why_ he gave him a wet-willy. He even almost just outright said it.

“Hey idiot, are you even listening to me?” Eddie asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Richie lied, hoping Eddie wouldn’t probe any further. But it didn’t work.

“Liar. What are you thinking about?" 

Richie took a deep breath as he pulled into a parking spot outside their dorm building. Was he really just going to say it? If it went poorly, they would still be living together, except now things would be awkward as fuck and Richie would be sad.

"I was, um, just thinking - there’s something I need to tell you,” Richie said, voice suddenly dripping with nerves. His hands were shaking, and he was hoping Eddie would just tell him to shut up so that he wouldn’t actually have to admit that he has feelings for his roommate. 

“What is it, Rich? You know you can tell me anything, we’re best friends.”

He knew Eddie was just trying to comfort him, to show him that he really can say anything, but that wasn’t really helpful. Thinking about how they were _best friends_ just made him more nervous. He didn’t want to lose his best friend because of his stupid gay crush. But he had already gotten this far, so he figured he might as well just rip the bandaid off and say it.

“So, I maybe kinda sorta - well, um,” Richie sputtered, struggling to form a coherent sentence. Eddie was having none of it, immediately saying, “Spit it out, Chee!”

“IthinkIhavefeelingsforyou,” Richie rushed out, his sentence coming out more like a singular word. He held his breath, scared that Eddie was going to freak out on him, or worse, pity him. When he finally gathered the nerve to look back up at Eddie, there was unrecognizable look in Eddie’s eyes.

And then Eddie leaned forward and pressed his lips to Richie’s, tentatively but with a hell of a lot of passion. Richie’s brain took a second to catch up and realize that _this_ was happening, Eddie was kissing him, and then he kissed him back. He brought his hands up to Eddie’s face, cupping his cheek as he deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled back, all Richie could say was, “Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Eddie said casually as he opened his car door. Richie clambered out behind him, desperate to know more about how Eddie had been wanting to kiss him for _a while_.

He locked the car from the inside like always, since they didn’t have a working key fob anymore. Eddie had walked around to Richie’s side of the car, and Richie pulled him in close, wanting to combat the cold with both of their body heat. 

“What do you mean you’ve wanted to do that for a while?” Richie probed.

“Just never thought you’d feel the same way. I’ve been pining after you for what feels like centuries,” Eddie said as he rested his head against Richie’s chest.

And now Richie’s brain was short-circuiting, because _fuck_ , that’s insane. Richie shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, feeling around for his room key so they could go inside and get out of the cold. But instead, he was met with an empty pocket.

“Fuck. Promise you’ll still want to kiss me after I tell you this,” Richie said nervously. Eddie pulled his head back, looking at Richie puzzlingly. 

“Well, see, I might have - **I locked the keys in the car.** ” Richie admitted sheepishly. Eddie shook his head, as he was used to Richie’s mishaps by now and was barely phased.

“I can’t believe I have a crush on you,” Eddie said through a laugh before pulling Richie’s head down for another kiss.


	4. "normally i'd say no, but i'm on my 14th candy cane, so why not?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Normally I’d say no, but I’m on my 14th candy cane, so why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated G cause this just fluff!!!!

Richie groaned as he sat himself next to Eddie on the couch. The Losers were having their own little holiday party, and Eddie was the only one that was completely sober. Richie was only a little tipsy, especially compared to Bill and Bev who were pounding eggnog like it was no one’s business. 

It was their junior year of college. They’d all gone to college together, unwilling to part ways. Richie currently lived in this apartment with Bill and Mike. Stan and Eddie still dormed on campus for God knows why, and Bev and Ben had moved into an apartment together this year. It was a very comfortable arrangement, especially because Eddie constantly came over to Richie’s, wanting to get out of the dorms.

Richie’s buzz was enough to get him out of his comfort zone with Eddie, though. It wasn’t like he was going to tell him that he’d been in love with him since they were twelve, but maybe he’d call him cute in a more serious tone than normal. Maybe he’d kiss him. Now _that_ would be a Christmas miracle.

“Eddie Spaghetti, tell me: what did you ask Santa for this year?” Richie said with a sloppy grin. 

“I asked him for you to stop calling me Eddie Spaghetti,” Eddie deadpanned. Richie could see the spark in his eyes, though. Almost like a challenge. So he kept it going.

“Bah, humbug! You’re lying. You love my nicknames. What did you _really_ ask for?” Richie probed as he watched Eddie unwrap another candy cane. There were a lot of plastic wrappers bunched up on the side table next to him, so Richie guessed that Eddie had been sucking on them for a while. Meaning his mouth was definitely minty and sweet. Richie tried to stop himself from drooling at the thought of finally kissing him. 

“Hmmm. I asked _Santa_ for a Nintendo Switch Lite. So I can practice beating your ass,” Eddie said as a smile blossomed on his face. He brought his new candy cane to his mouth. His lips were red from all the sucking, and probably also from the red dye on the candy. Richie really wanted to kiss him. 

“You wanna know what I asked for?” Richie asked as he scooted a little closer to Eddie. Their thighs were touching now, which wasn’t that strange. They were normally pretty touchy. But Richie was sure that this moment felt a little different. Maybe it was the newfound bravery he was getting from the alcohol he’d been drinking. 

“Let me guess: a date with my mom?” Eddie snarked, raising his eyebrows. He laughed as he returned the candy cane to his mouth.

“I don’t have to ask Santa for that. She already goes out with me anyway!” Richie claims, pretending to be slightly insulted.

“Okay, fine. What did you ask for, Rich?" 

Richie moved in a little closer so that his face was right next to Eddie’s. He lowered his voice, almost to a whisper. He wasn’t sure if he was doing that because he didn’t want anyone else to hear, or if it was because he was afraid to hear what he was about to say.

"I wished for a kiss from my favorite Spaghetti Man,” Richie grinned as he spoke, hoping that would help him cover it as a joke if Eddie reacts poorly. Eddie stares into Richie’s eyes for a moment, staying completely silent. Richie is nervous, and he’s about to crack a joke, probably about Eddie’s mom, when Eddie speaks again.

**“Normally I’d say no, but I’m on my 14th candy cane, so why not?”**

Richie is dumbfounded, but then Eddie is leaning forward and pressing his lips onto Richie’s. Richie seizes the moment, bringing his hand up to cup Eddie’s cheek. When Eddie doesn’t pull away, Richie presses his tongue against Eddie’s lips, begging for more. Eddie opens his mouth, and Richie revels in the peppermint taste of Eddie’s mouth.

They kiss for what feels like hours, but it was really only a minute or two. When they pull back, the rest of the Losers are staring. 

“Alright, you guys owe me $20 each. I told you they would get together before the new year!” Stan exclaims. Richie looks over to Eddie, expecting him to be blushing and denying any actual feelings, but when he meets Eddie’s eyes, it’s different. And then Eddie leans in and presses another chaste kiss to Richie’s lips, pulling back.

“Just to be clear, this is also what I asked for,” Eddie says with a soft smile.


	5. "secret santa is bullshit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Secret Santa is bullshit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated T for language

Eddie groaned as he sat down on the couch next to Richie. Ben had talked them all into doing a Secret Santa gift exchange, so now they were all seated in Bill’s basement getting ready to give their gifts. Eddie had grumbled about it when they all drew names - he wanted Richie, of course, so he could have an excuse to get him a really good gift. But he got stuck with Stan. Okay, not stuck with Stan. He loves Stan. But not the way he loves Richie. 

“Why are we even doing this? We all know **Secret Santa is bullshit** anyways,” Eddie complained, to which Richie scowled.

“Absolutely not, Spaghetti man. Secret Santa is a sacred act. I am hurt that you would insult it so,” Richie said dramatically, feigning injury. 

“You know what? I feel bad for whoever you drew. Because I think we all know you probably got them some trashy gift like a porno magazine,” Eddie grumbled as he fidgeted with his sweater sleeve.

“Is that a hint? Because I will happily buy you a porno magazine. Anything for my Eds,” Richie smiled and pinched Eddie’s cheek. Eddie just swatted his hand away, mumbling, “Not my name, dickwad.”

“Okay, let’s start! I’ll pass out the gifts one at a time!” Ben exclaimed. He was clad in a festive sweater and a Santa hat. He grabbed the first gift under the tiny tree Bev had provided. It was the box Eddie had wrapped for Stan. He knew Stan would like it, but he was still oddly nervous. 

“This one’s for you, Stan!” Ben said enthusiastically as he passed the gift over to Stan. Stan smiled at the wrapping paper: it had little birds in the snow all over it. Eddie had picked it out just for him. He meticulously peeled back the paper along the fold, ensuring he didn’t rip it at all. It was impressive - Stan was able to unwrap the whole present without so much as a tiny tear in the paper. 

Stan glanced down at the box in front of him, a wide grin spreading across his face. It was a puzzle of the United States, where each state had a picture of its state bird. 

“This is perfect. Who got this for me? I cannot wait to go home and put it together.” Stan had the widest smile ever on his face. 

“It was me,” Eddie said, matching Stan’s smile. He was glad his friend loved his gift so much.

“Alright! Next!” Richie exclaimed. Of course the Trashmouth just wanted to get his own gift.

Ben kept passing out the gifts, and they were all surprisingly thoughtful. Mike had gotten a book about Florida from Stan, Bill had gotten a book with 365 different writing prompts from Ben, Beverely had gotten a necklace that said “Losers” from Mike, Ben got a New Kids on the Block t-shirt and poster from Bill, and Richie got a book called “How to be Funny” from Bev. All that was left was Eddie. He had pieced everything together, and knew by now that Richie had gotten him his gift.

“Last one!” Ben said happily as he passed a gift over to Eddie. 

“I think I’m afraid to open this,” Eddie grimaced. It was wrapped in Christmas Garfield wrapping paper, and Eddie wondered where Richie even found that. 

“Don’t worry, your mom helped me pick it out,” RIchie said with a smile and wink. Eddie just shoved at him and went to peel back the paper. When he unwrapped it, he found a journal. Except the journal wasn’t blank. It was filled cover to cover with writing and drawings and photos. Eddie felt his heart in his throat as he thumbed through the pages.

“Rich… did you do all this?” Eddie asked, focusing hard on stopping the tears that he felt creeping up. Richie blushed a bit, but he answered with a nod. Eddie kept looking through the pages. There were playlists, jokes, stories - basically anything that runs through Richie’s mind. It was the best gift Eddie had ever gotten.

“Thank you. Really. You surprised me, I thought for sure you’d get me something dumb like a shirt that said ‘My best friend fucked my mom’ or something,” Eddie said with a light laugh. He still felt tense all over, filled with love and anxiety. 

“That’s a good idea for next year!” Richie exclaimed, scooting towards Eddie to further invade his personal space. He craned his neck to look over Eddie’s shoulder at the notebook. By now, everyone had returned to their own little worlds. Mike was looking through his book with Stan, and Bill, Bev, and Ben had gone upstairs to grab more snacks.

Eddie was very conscious of how close Richie was. He could feel his breath on his neck, and it sent shivers up his spine. He wanted more than anything to just turn around and kiss him. He turned the page in the journal, reaching a playlist called “Eddie.” Eddie scanned the songs, and they all seemed to be love songs. He wasn’t familiar with all of them, as Richie had an obscure music taste, but the ones he had heard were definitely love songs. A voice in the back of his mind was screaming _What does this mean?_

They heard Bill call down for the rest of them to come up and grab their food. Mike and Stan hurried up the stairs, and Richie was getting up to do the same. Eddie reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could get too far. 

“Wait, Rich. I wanted to give you my gift, too,” Eddie said nervously. He had to do this now or he would never do it again.

“What gift? You weren’t supposed to get anyone else a gift! Breaking the rules for me, Eds?” Richie grinned at Eddie, and his gaze was hypnotic. Before Eddie could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Richie’s. This kiss was quick, but it was sweet. When Eddie pulled back, he felt his cheeks redden and was immediately self conscious. He stared at Richie, looking for some sign of a reaction. 

Richie just smiled at him and said, “See? Secret Santa isn’t such bullshit now, is it?”


	6. "you didn't really think i'd let you spend christmas alone, did you?" + "tell me what you want for christmas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” & “Tell me what you want for Christmas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated G cause this just fluff

Eddie’s face perked up as his phone started to buzz. It was time for his nightly call with Richie. Ever since the whole… _situation_ in Derry, they’d been talking every night. Richie had helped Eddie through his divorce, and Eddie had been there for Richie as he panicked about coming out. It was all great.

But there were still things left unsaid. Things that lingered on Eddie’s tongue when they said their final goodnight. It was hard, knowing Richie was so far away. He was in New York, Richie was in Los Angeles. But Eddie would take what he could get. He’d take anything if it meant talking to Richie.

“Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie shouted through the phone. Eddie grimaced at the loud volume, but was still happy to hear his voice. 

“Hey, Chee. How was work?" 

"It was alright. Work, ya know. I’m really liking writing my own stuff, though. How about you?”

“Fucking terrible. I don’t know why I don’t just quit. I hate this stupid fucking job almost as much as I hate this stupid fucking loud city.”

There was a comfortable silence while they both thought about the next thing to say. Finally, Eddie piped up.

“So, what are your Christmas plans?”

He heard Richie sigh through the phone. “Oh, probably just getting drunk and eating Chinese food. The usual. You?”

Eddie hesitated. The conversation had been light, but his answer wasn’t. “I honestly don’t know. It’s my first Christmas… alone. And like, I’m glad that it’s not with Myra, but it’s still weird. No family, no friends, nothing. Just me.” Eddie frowned into the phone.

“I’m sorry, Eds. You know I’m always here. I mean, I know I’m several time zones away, but still. I’m always here.” Richie paused. And then, “ **Tell me what you want for Christmas** , Eds. Let me make all your Christmas wishes come true.”

“Honestly?” Eddie asked. He wasn’t sure if he should say _you_. He didn’t know if that would make things too real.

“Yeah, honestly. No matter what it is, I’ll make it happen.”

“I wanna see you.”

He heard Richie’s breath hitch through the phone. He knew it was probably too much, that he had probably scared him off. But then Richie’s soft voice carried through the phone.

“I wanna see you, too, Eds. I miss you like crazy." 

Eddie smiled. He knew it was improbable, knew that Richie had gigs over the holidays. It’s a popular time for comedy. Eddie guesses it’s because people need a break from their families. Everything was quiet for a while. And then their conversation picked back up, and it was normal. They talked about their days and joked around. Richie tried some new material out on Eddie, and as much as Eddie wanted to criticize it, he couldn’t help but let out an absurdly loud laugh. Richie was the funniest person in the world to Eddie.

—

Weeks passed, and Eddie tried not to think about _that_ conversation. It was Christmas Eve, and he was sitting on his couch alone, uncorked wine bottle in hand. He missed Richie. He always missed Richie. He was contemplating whether watching Richie’s new Netflix special would just make things worse when he heard a knock at the door. His mind immediately flashed to the worst: Myra coming by and being possessive. He dodged all of her calls, so he wouldn’t even know if she tried to tell him she was coming over.

Except when he opened the door, it wasn’t the worst. It was the best. Staring back at him, through thick-rimmed glasses, was Richie, complete with an ugly Christmas sweater and a Santa hat. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a grin on his face.

"What? **You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?** Now are you gonna let me in, or just stand there staring at me like you’ve just seen mommy kissing Santa Clause. Which, by the, she did, and-”

Eddie cut him off with a kiss. Partially because he just wanted Richie to shut up, but partially because that was all he wanted at this moment. When they separated, Eddie stepped to the side to let Richie in. But Richie just stood there, dumbfounded. Eddie started to panic.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have just-”

Now it was Richie who cut him off with a kiss. He stepped through the door frame, crowding Eddie’s space and pressing their lips together. His hands came up to cup Eddie’s face, and Eddie sighed into the kiss. When they separated this time, both men were blushing. Eddie didn’t know you could blush so furiously at 40.

“If I had known you wanted to kiss me, I would have flown out here literally months ago,” Richie said breathlessly. Eddie let out a little chuckle. Then Richie extended his arm, holding out a poorly wrapped gift for Eddie.

“Oh, Rich. I didn’t get you anything. I mean, I didn’t know you were coming, but still.”

“It’s alright. That kiss was the best Christmas present I could ask for. It’s way better than this crap,” Richie said, motioning towards the box in his hand. Eddie took it, unwrapping it to find a plane ticket. He looked up at Richie puzzlingly. 

“I figured you could come out to LA. Move, even, if you want. I know you hate it here, and I have an extra room, so.” Richie was shuffling nervously, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. Eddie just smiled.

“My only complaint there is the extra room. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to share,” Eddie said as he leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Richie’s kiss.

Eddie thought it was pretty safe to say that this Christmas turned out _way_ better than he expected.


	7. jock!eddie, nerd!reddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can u pls write a reddie nerd/jock au??? I'm a sucker for those 
> 
> you may not be asking for prompts but please make a jock!eddie, nerd!richie au, i live for that, i beg u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated T for language and theme - tw for panic attacks (but it still has a happy ending!)

The entire school was buzzing with excitement. Their soccer team had a huge championship game tomorrow and for the first time, they might actually bring home the state championship. It’s all because of the star midfielder, Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. Richie’s tragically straight best friend and, unfortunately, also his long-time crush. 

Richie was going to the game, of course. He would go anywhere for Eddie. He didn’t really fully understand soccer, but he would still go and cheer on Eddie. But, for now, he was focused on his calculus homework. It was his free period, which he normally spent with Eddie, but today he was alone in the library. Eddie was using the time to get in a little extra practice on the field, leaving Richie on his own. It was really more detrimental to Eddie, though, since Richie had been helping (and basically tutoring) him with calculus all semester so far. 

He was breezing through the assigned problems, only looking up when he needed to copy the next one from the textbook. Some people didn’t like math, or school in general, but Richie did. It was his thing. Eddie had soccer, but Richie had school. He was good at it - he barely ever had to study. He just understood stuff, even in his hardest AP classes. Sometimes the Losers would tease him, call him a nerd, but he knew it came from a place of love.

Just as Richie had wrapped up his last problem and was running through his mental to-do list, he got a text from Eddie.

_(2:13 PM) can you come to the locker room pls_

_(12:13 PM) i need you_

And fuck if that wasn’t enough to get Richie out of the library. He knew Eddie didn’t mean _I need you to kiss me and hold me and make me yours_ , but he still rushed. He was used to silently pining at this point, struggling with the fact that Eddie was straight and would never feel the same way. The closest he would get to being his boyfriend was being his _best friend_. And Richie was okay with that. Or, he at least lied to himself and said he was okay with that.

It only took a few moments for him to push through the double doors leading to the guy’s locker room. He didn’t really know what to expect. He had figured that Eddie had just overextended himself on the field and needed some comfort, or maybe got a few scrapes and bruises. That was not what he found.

Eddie was clutching his knees to his chest and rocking underneath his locker, tears rolling down his face. He held his inhaler with a vice-like grip in his right hand, and Richie watched as he brought the thing up to his mouth. Both of them knew he didn’t actually have asthma, but they also knew that it actually helped to calm him down.

“Eds, Eddie, what happened?” Richie asked, quickly sitting down next to his best friend.

“I just- I can’t do it. Everyone’s expecting me to lead up to this victory and I’m just not good enough for that. I wish- I wish I had the confidence and ease that you have, like with school and stuff. But- but instead I’m just having a fucking panic attack on the floor of the locker room because I’ve realized that I’m not actually that good at soccer and that I can’t do jack shit for our school. And then everyone is going to be disappointed in me. It’s just all too much.”

“Hey, none of that is true. You’re the best damn soccer player out there. You want proof? I could name a single professional player, but I _can_ name you, so that must mean you’re the best since I actually bothered to remember your name. And you know what? Even if we don’t win, the school isn’t going to hate you. They’re still going to love their favorite soccer star. And I’m still going to love my little Eddie Spaghetti.”

At this point, tears were brimming Richie’s eyes too. When he looked up at Eddie, he looked defeated, like he wanted to believe the words coming from Richie’s mouth but just _couldn’t_. It broke Richie’s heart.

“Eddie, I’m serious. Any person out there would agree with what I’m saying. You’re so fucking talented. And you work harder than anyone I’ve ever-”

Eddie cuts Richie off with a kiss. It’s quick, and a little wet because of the tears, but it’s still perfect. When Eddie pulls back, he looks scared.

“I’m sorry, Richie. I-I shouldn’t have done that,” Eddie rushes out. Richie’s brain can’t seem to think of any words that aren’t _Eddie kissed me with his perfect soft lips and now I can die happily._

But he has to stop Eddie from further freaking out, so he leans back in and connects their lips again. This kiss is longer and deeper, and when they pull back, they press their foreheads together and smile.

“I mean it, Eds. You can do fucking anything.”

(And yes, they win the game. And yes, it is because of Eddie’s last minute goal. And yes, Richie does run out on the field when the game ends and cloak Eddie in his body, spinning him around in celebration. And yes, they do further celebrate by making out in Richie’s car before heading to meet the rest of the Losers at the nearby diner.)


	8. touch starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: If you're still looking for prompts.... maybe something about eddie being touch starved? Idk with Myra and in general he seems the type to hate being touched unless he's close with the person I can imagine 40 year old eddie being absolutely starved for any type of physical touch. so when he gets with richie after it 2 it's kinda heartbreaking thinking of him getting so happy over an accidental shoulder touch or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated M for briefly described sex (not in explicit detail tho - it's just a paragraph)

Eddie was having a hard time adjusting to his new life. He had moved to a new city and gotten a new job, which were big adjustments on their own, but they weren’t the hardest. The hardest thing for him was adjusting to being _loved._

He hadn’t ever truly been loved, at least not to his knowledge (Richie would always remind him that he has been in love with Eddie for the past thirty years, so Eddie _has_ been loved, so Eddie now has to clarify that he’s never been knowledgeably loved). His mother may have loved him, but because of how emotionally abusive she was, it was hard for him to count that as real love. And Myra was really just a recreation of his mother, so there was no love there. But now, here with Richie, Eddie is realizing what it means to truly be in love and to be loved back.

It’s weird. Eddie has spent so much of his life being tightly wound and pushing his emotions down that he doesn’t even realize how much he craves affection. _Richie’s_ affection.

Eddie nearly loses his mind the first time Richie accidentally bumps up against him. It happens while Richie is helping Eddie move into his new apartment. Eddie is facing the wall, deciding where exactly he wants his dresser, when Richie walks in carrying a box. He walks past Eddie, but because Eddie’s bed is currently in pieces on the floor, Richie has to step closer to Eddie as he passes. His broad shoulders brush against Eddie’s back, and Eddie swears he blacks out for a moment. 

The first time Richie holds Eddie’s hand is on their first date. They’re walking back to Eddie’s apartment, and Richie just reaches over and grabs his hand like it’s nothing. Richie’s long, cold fingers intertwined themselves with Eddie’s, and it just _fit_. Eddie didn’t know holding hands was supposed to feel this good. It was enough to make Eddie feel dizzy, so dizzy that he had to lay down once he got back to his apartment. 

The first time Eddie kisses Richie is unforgettable. It’s later that night, after Eddie invited him for a nightcap ( _“Just_ a drink, Richie! I’m not fucking you on the first date, you pervert!) Eddie’s poured them both some scotch, and Richie is in the middle of making some dumb comment about the drink when Eddie just surges forward and kisses him. It’s very messy, because Eddie is relatively inexperienced and Richie was caught off guard, but it’s still perfect. Richie licks into Eddie’s mouth, and for the first time, Eddie is repulsed by the thought of germs. Instead he just wants _more._ More of Richie. Once Richie leaves (after a solid ten minutes of making out like teenagers), Eddie has to take a cold shower to calm down. His entire body is on fire, and he’s starting to realize why everybody likes this whole dating thing.

And when they have sex for the first time, Eddie thinks his entire body is going to explode. Richie is so gentle, so fucking gentle with him, that it makes him impossibly hard. Richie spends the whole night kissing Eddie and whispering praises in his ears about how _beautiful_ and _sexy_ Eddie is. Eddie feels dumbstruck the entire time. He’s barely able to speak, so taken aback by Richie. Eddie never knew just how good it could feel to have a real, genuine, passionate orgasm. His vision goes blurry for a moment when he comes, though, because now he does know. And he knows it’s fucking awesome. When they finish, Eddie reassures Richie that they will be doing that _many_ more times. Richie couldn’t be more thrilled.

Even after all of these firsts, Eddie still feels vibrations rock through his body anytime he touches Richie. Even when it’s just accidentally brushing hands, or when Richie kisses him on the forehead, or when Eddie gets down on his knees for Richie. It all makes Eddie feel so _alive._ Eddie finally knows what it feels like to want to be touched, and to want to touch back. 

Once this feeling has been awoken in Eddie, he can’t suppress it. His hands are constantly on Richie (and Richie has zero complaints about that). Eddie becomes so clingy, always throwing his hands around Richie’s neck or pressing his back up against him or sneaking kisses. And it’s the best Eddie has ever felt.


End file.
